The Darkest Times: The Story of The Missing Oceans
by KateStewy029
Summary: AU FanFic & my first Mermaid Melody Story as well. Despite the darkness of the titles this isnt a terribly sad story. It is rated K at the moment but may change later due to changing themes. Anyway please comment and critisism is welcome.Chap 2 up Kaitlin
1. The Story Of the Missing Oceans

**The Darkest Times: The Story of The Two Missing Oceans**

**_Chapter 1: A Past Returns_**

****

_Hello everyone, this is my newest story. This is also my first Mermaid Melody Fanfic. I am Australian and only have a limited knowledge of this particular Anime but it has risen to the top of my list. Anyway since I dont have the full knowledge of a truly wonderful fan like some of you's out there I have tied my best to grasp the concept of the show. Even though this is AU I really like the way this first introduction turned out. Now I realise some people have different ways of spelling characters names whether it be Lucia or Luchia, Rina or Lina, Noelle or Noel. I have used Luchia, Rina and Noelle but if anyone wants to correct me it will be greatly appreciated. Anyway enough blabbering from me so I will let you read the story. Enjoy!_

Sarah swam around the barrier that was keeping her closest friend prisoner. She could see Katelyn floating unconsciously in the bubble. She started to cry as she had been there for 3 weeks trying to get her out and today was the last day. It was now official that when Katelyn woke up she would be evil. Sarah heard a laugh come form the distance and she swam away.

On shore Sara had returned to meet with, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Coco, Noelle, Karen and Seira. When she met them at the shops they were shocked to see her back.

"Sara! What are you doing here?" Sara frowned. "I felt the water ripple something big has happened and I know just who it is. Unfortunately you's don't so I am here to fill you in." Noelle and Karen looked at each then at Sara. "Sara this doesn't have anything to do with them does it?" Sara looked at the two girls. "Yes." She nodded her head lightly. The other two gasped, "Oh no. What's happened?" "You guys who are these 'them' you are talking about?" Sara looked at the group.

"Long ago there were two Mermaid princesses, one from the Arctic Ocean and one from the Antarctic Ocean. And no they weren't Karen and Noelle. These two girls had 10 years difference between them but they were born the same date and time though. Shortly after the youngest turned 15 they were both captured. We didn't hear anything of them since then and now I can feel them and their presence or at least one of them." Luchia looked at them. "But what about Noelle and Karen that's their oceans." Sara nodded. "Yes Luchia but see after the capture the oceans were split into north and south. Karen watched the north Antarctic and Noelle watched the South Arctic." "What do they look like Sara?" Hanon asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that one of them has awoken and needs our help though she doesn't know it. Everyone please transform and help me rescue these very close friends of mine." In no less than 10 second all 7 mermaid princesses jumped into the water and transformed from human to mermaid. "One more thing, I will join you but only because they only speak English and little Japanese. Lets go."

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but this is only an introduction to the story. Please comment and tell me what you think and what can be changed.

_Thanks, Kaitlin_


	2. The Oceans Are Found

**The Darkest Of Times- The Oceans are Found.**

_Thank you to those who replied to my first chapter. I was quite dissapointed with the amount of people who replied so thankyou to the one person who did. This chapter is about twice the length of the first chapter and I am quite happy with it so can you guys please reply to my story and help me to keep it going. If I dont get 3 reviews I wont update sorry. Anyway on with the story enjoy!_

After 3 hours of searching Coco came across a violet coloured tail sticking out from a wreckage of a boat. She called out for the others to come over. When hey got over to where she was Sara swam down to the tail and lifted the piece of wreckage off the tail. They were shocked when they saw an unconscious mermaid on the ocean floor. The girls gasped and Sara picked her up. "What do we do we cant wake her up." Rina said. Sara looked at the others, then she turned to Noel. "Noel you must sing this is Mermaid Princess Sarah from the Arctic, only your song will wake her." The others looked at Noel. Noel nodded and sang her song. Slowly the mermaid in Sara's arms opened her eyes, she looked at the other princesses. "Where am I and who are you's?" Then she looked at Sara. "Sara! You're here, I missed you! They got Katelyn, I couldn't save her shes evil if not dead, its all my fault!"

The others had no idea what Sarah was saying so they looked at Sara. Sara talked in Japanese and repeated what Sarah had just said. "Oh dear that's bad." Said Luchia who looked like she was about to cry. Suddenly they heard a laugh come form behind them. They turned around and a girl who looked about 15 with long black straight hair with curls and a black tail stood behind them with a microphone in her hand. "Oh such a cute little gathering, sorry to intrude." The others turned around. "Who are you?" Hanon asked. "Ah, my name is Katelyn, I am ruler of the South Antarctic Ocean and from the coldest depths of the sea I will turn your hearts to ice."

Sarah looked at Katelyn. "Katelyn, what are you doing? These are all your friends, the friends that you used to know." Katelyn laughed. "Which friends." Sarah stood up. "Karen and Coco. They were your two best friends and you's promised you would never hurt each other." Katelyn laughed again. "That was until they left me for dead in the darkest depths of Gaitos castle." Coco shook her head. "No he captured us as well, we were hoping you would rescue us because we knew that you were our last and best hope." Karen nodded. "Yes Katelyn all we wanted to do was live in peace with everyone but when we were captured everything went down the drain."

Katelyn looked up from the ground she had tears in her eyes. "You's really mean it? Well…I don't care1 It doesn't interest me. The only person I am friends with now is Evie and she should be here pretty soon." "Thankyou for that introduction Katelyn you may leave now." Katelyn looked shocked. "And miss all the fun! I don't think so!" Evie turned to her. "Well if you don't want to go then make yourself useful and yell for my brothers!" Katelyn looked at her. "I said no! I want to watch!" Evie's eyes began to go black. "I said get lost you worthless piece of scum! You are nothing more than a leech and you have been a pain towards me before I can remember." Katelyn shouted back. "That's not true! You said only yesterday that I was your most loyal servant."

Evie laughed. "That was only until you got rid of Sarah over there." All the mermaids gasped and Katelyn floated to the ground and started crying. "Oh boo hoo hoo, what have we got here a crying servant what have I told you about being weak. All your life you have been a waste of space and I don't like you. All I needed you for was to take you extraordinary power." Everyone jumped back and Katelyn let out a small whimper. "Evie!" Katelyn screamed. Everyone stared at Sara. "Evie?" Luchia asked. "Yes Evie, Gaitos cousin who was exiled from the kingdom for fears that she would over throw her cousin." "Does that mean she's powerful?" Hanon asked. "Yes." Sarah replied. Suddenly Katelyn was engulfed in black energy.

"Oh my god! Stop! Don't hurt her anymore." Sarah called out. Evie kept sending more and more black energy at the dark mermaid. Finally everyone realized what they had to do. All the girls transformed.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Aqua Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Blue Pearl Voice!"

"Orange pearl Voice!"

"Violet pearl Voice!"

All the mermaid princesses suddenly stood standing. The girls all started to sing Legend of Mermaid. Due to the increase of singers the song was more powerful than ever and Evie started to disappear but she blinked away before she was totally destroyed, thus leaving Katelyn unconscious floating in the water.

Sarah swam over and started crying. "Oh Katelyn please wake up, please, I miss you, you are my best friend please wake up." Sarah rested her head on Katelyn's long black hair and touched the black pearl around her neck. Sarah let tears roll down her cheeks, the first tear that rolled of her face fell right into Katelyn's sea shell necklace and onto her pearl. Sarah then started to sing a sad song in English.

"_Doing everything that I believe in, _

_Going by the rules that I've been told, _

_Well life's full of mistakes, memories and fakes."_

As Sarah continued singing everyone watched as the black mist around Katelyn started to disappear and revealed her black tail, hair and top. But suddenly as if a cover had been removed all the black disappeared staring from tail up."

When Sarah finished singing Katelyn was still unconscious but instead her tail was now lime green, her top was lime green and her pearl turned back to its lime green colour. Also her hair and eyes turned back into their rightful colour. All the others looked at her as she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She looked around. "Karen, Coco, Sarah!" Coco smiled. "Katelyn your back! We are so sorry we left you."

_So what did you think? Now click the little blue button. You know you want to hehehe bow down to the big...small blue button. Goodbye!_

_Kaitlin_


End file.
